Adventures In Strawberryland
by TheBlueNebula
Summary: My version of events after the ending of the 2003 Strawberry Shortcake series. Rating may change.
1. An Offer

"Are you ready for your breakfast you two?"

Pupcake ran over to one of the food bowls Strawberry had placed down and began to devour it while Custard slowly approached hers. She took one look at it and scowled. "All the years I've been here Strawberry and you still don't know my favorite breakfast food is tuna."

Strawberry sighed and shook her head. "Custard tuna is your favorite food in general and were all out so you'll have to make due until I get some more."

"Then I won't eat until then." Custard declared.

Strawberry sighed again. Custard was in one of those moods. "Oh Custard."

Custard looked out the window then back to Strawberry. "Strawberry, who is that?"

Strawberry walked over to the window and looked out of it. A young blonde girl in a green dress was walking up to Strawberry's gate. "Lime Light?" Strawberry said. She ran to the door and opened it just as Lime Light opened the gate. "Lime Light!"

"Strawberry." Lime Light said as the two girls met each other halfway and hugged. "It's good to she you again."

"And you to Lime Light." Strawberry said as the two girls released the embrace.

Lime Light stared at Strawberry's house. "Glad to see not much has changed."

"I didn't think you would remember any of this." Strawberry said surprised.

"I could never forget somewhere that I have so many good memories of." Both girls smiled as they thought of their times together as children.

A fake cough caught the two girls attentions. The turned to see Strawberry's two pets standing in the doorway. "Oh Lime Light this is Custard and that is-" Strawberry was cut off as pupcake ran by her and jumped in to Lime Lights arms. Strawberry giggled. "And that is Pupcake."

Lime Light laughed and petted the dog. "Well hello."

"Roof."

Custard looked at the new girl. "Why did you never mention her before Strawberry?"

"Well Custard, Lime Light was before your time. she lived in Strawberryland for a very short period of time when we were young but we became very good friends." Strawberry bent down and petted her grumpy cat before turning back to Lime Light. "Ignore her. She's just in a mood today."

"I am not." Custard said before she went inside again.

Strawberry sighed for the third time this morning before turning back to Lime Light. "Do you wanna come in?"

Lime Light nodded. The two girls went inside and sat at the table. "So Lime Light what brings you back to Strawberryland?"

Lime Light looked around Strawberry's house. The inside was completely different than what she remembered. "Uh well I actually came on business but it can wait."

"Well that's good." Strawberry said. "How long are you staying for?"

"Only a few days." Lime Light said sadly.

"Well you should stop by sometime while not on business. Your always welcome here."Strawberry was hinting to her that she should visit sometime.

"I will try to." Lime Light said. she wanted to stay in Strawberryland for longer as much as Strawberry wanted her to.

"Also if you have no where to stay for those few days you can always stay here." Strawberry added.

"i would love to Strawberry." Lime Light said delighted that Strawberry had asked her.

"Great." Strawberry said happily. "Now out of curiosity why are you in Strawberryland exactly."

"Well." Lime Light said excitedly. "I came to offer you a role in my new movie. A major role"

Strawberry was stunned. "M-me?"

"Yes you." Lime Light laughed.

"B-but." Strawberry began. "I've never done any actual acting. Just that small role last time and that short film with my friends."

"Come Strawberry." Lime Light stated. "I can think of loads of reasons why you should do it. You were great in that short film, you saved my last film, and it would be so nice to work alongside an old friend."

Strawberry's mind was racing. _"This would be a dream come true. I could be famous."_ Then something clicked in Strawberry's head. "Wait, wouldn't that mean I'd have to leave Strawberryland?"

"Yeah I was just about to say that." Lime Light said nervously. She knew how much Strawberryland meant to Strawberry. "Not forever though just a year or two at most."

"I don't know Lime Light." Strawberry said worryingly. She hated the thought of leaving Strawberryland for that long.

"Look just think it over." Lime Light said. "Talk it over with your friends if you want. The offer will be open. Now I have to leave for a little while but I should be back before dark."

"Where are you going?" Strawberry asked curiously.

"Just another bit of business I need to deal with." Lime Light said as she headed for the door. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah see you later."

Strawberry sat down on the couch. She took out her phone and noticed a missed call from Angel Cake.

Strawberry heard Angels voice come from the phone. "Hey Strawberry whatsup?"

"Hey Angel Cake whatcha doing?" Strawberry asked over the phone.

"I'm just hanging out with a couple of the girls. i tried to call you but you didn't pick up." Angel said. Strawberry could here voices in the background.

"Can you guys do me a favour and come over to my place for a little bit?" Strawberry asked.

There was a few seconds before Angel Cake responded. "Sure but what's up?"

Strawberry could here the concern in Angel Cakes voice. "Don't worry I just need all of your opinions on something."

"Sure i'll see you in a little bit." Angel Cake said in a more relieved tone of voice.

Strawberry hung up her phone and turned to her cat. "What do you think of this Custard?"

"Well," Custard said as she jumped up on couch beside Strawberry. "As long as you don't leave me alone here with him." Custard said pointing at the dog chasing his tail in the middle of the room.

* * *

Angel Cake put down her phone. "Who was that Angel Cake?" Blueberry asked.

"Uhh Strawberry." Angel cake replied . "She wants us to come over to hers right now."

"What? Why?" Peppermint asked slightly concerned.

"i don't know." Angel said clearly slightly confused about the conversation that had just taken place. "She didn't say."

"Well I guess we should go. Huh right guys? Right?" Ginger Snap said in her usual hyper way.

"Yeah I guess we should." Orange Blossom agreed.

The five girls left Angel Cake's house and headed towards Strawberry's.

* * *

Strawberry was still sitting on the couch half asleep. Suddenly she heard a knock at the door. She stood up slowly as not to wake her sleeping pets then walked over to her door. She opened it and sure enough it was her friends.

"Hey guys." Strawberry looked back at her sleeping pets. She didn't want to wake them. "Lets go round back if that's okay."

The group nodded and went around the back of Strawberry's house. The girls all sat down at a small table bar Angel Cake who stood beside Blueberry's seat. They all did the ordinary hellos and such.

"So Strawberry," Angel Cake said as she leaned on the table. "What is this about?"

"Well I wanted as many of your personal opinions as I could possibly get on an offer I've been... well offered." Strawberry said in a more serious tone then she usually spoke with.

Peppermint leaned in closer. Interested. So was everyone. "What is this offer Strawberry?"

"Well an old friend of mine, Lime Light, well she." Strawberry began before being cut off.

"Wait the ex-brat movie star friend of yours Strawberry?" Ginger Snap asked.

"Yeah Ginger Snap. You, Angel Cake and Lemon Meringue met her. Strawberry turned to Angel Cake. "Remember her Angel Cake?"

"Yeah she was pretty nice. At least by the end of the trip." Angel Cake wasn't particularly fond of Lime Light because of their first impressions.

Orange Blossom looked over at Angel Cake. "Do I detect a bit of bitterness Angel Cake?"

Angel Cake looked to be getting annoyed so Strawberry decided to change the conversation. "Forgot about that for now Orange Blossom. Anyway Lime Light offered me a place in her next movie."

Blueberry, who had been in another world until now, suddenly snapped back to reality. "Wait like a proper major place in a movie?"

"Like a main character?" Peppermint chimed in.

"Yeah" Strawberry said excitedly. "A full on main character." Everyone was really excited but Strawberry spoke again. This time in a less excited tone. "But there is a catch."

"And what is that?" Orange Blossom asked.

"She would have to leave Strawberry land for quite a while." Angel Cake said after not speaking for a few moments.

Everyone looked at Strawberry looking to see if Angel Cake was right. Strawberry nodded. "Yeah for about a year or two Lime Light thinks."

"Well Strawberry, if you came looking for our approval to do this we all know this is a dream of yours and we all think you should take it. Right?" Orange Blossom said in a very peppy tone.

"Wow very peppy Orange Blossom. You'd swear you wanted to get rid of Strawberry." Blueberry joked.

"What? No I just meant for her to like you know follow her dreams and stuff." Orange Blossom said as her shyer persona shone through.

"I was joking Orange Blossom." Blueberry said while laughing.

"Oh yeah I knew that." Orange Blossom said laughing nervously.

Everyone laughed a little before Ginger Snap spoke."But in all seriousness Strawberry Shortcake we're all behind you the whole way. Right gang?"

There was a collection of nods from the group. Strawberry smiled."Thank you all so much. I'll think about it but for now have to go and find Lime Light. So i'll see you all later."

Everyone said there goodbyes and such. As Strawberry was about go search for Lime Light suddenly Blueberry appeared behind her. "Strawberry can we talk for a minute?"

Strawberry jumped slightly before turning to Blueberry. "Jeez Blueberry you scared me."

Blueberry laughed nervously. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's fine." Strawberry said as she laughed it off. "you said you wanna talk about something."

"Yeah." Blueberry said in a quiet tone."You see i'm not sure you should uhh take Lime Light's offer."

The last half of the sentence came out quickly. More like Ginger Snap then Blueberry.

"Why's that Blueberry?" Strawberry asked surprised.

After a few seconds of silence Blueberry spoke. "Well you see acting much harder then playing dress up or making a short film and you don't really have any professional experience."

"I know that Blueberry but i'm ready to try." Strawberry said confidently.

"I know that Strawberry," Blueberry replied quickly."but you might hold back the other actors. I mean they've had years of experience."

Strawberry thought for a moment. "I mean yeah i'll be a bit slower then them but they won't mind. Right?"

"I don't know Strawberry." Blueberry said while shrugging her shoulders. "Anyway I have to go. Me and Cheesecake have some cleaning to do."

Without saying another word Blueberry was gone as suddenly as she had appeared. Strawberry stood there for a moment thinking about what Blueberry had just said to her.

"I thought Blueberry would have wanted you to go." A voice from behind her said.

Strawberry turned to see her two pets standing behind her."I know right but I can't worry about that know.I have to go find Lime Light before it gets dark." Strawberry ran out the gate. "See you two soon."

As soon as Strawberry had disappeared from sight Custard turned to Pupcake. "Well Pupcake I say we should pay Blueberry a visit."

"Aroo?"

"Oh don't be a baby. Now come on." Custard said as she walked away. Pupcake not far behind her. "We should go the long way just so we don't meet Blueberry on the way there."

When the two pets finally reached Blueberry's house it was just getting dark. The two pets stopped under an open window. "Pupcake boost me up."

"Aroo." Pupcake complained.

"No were not doing it the other way round." Custard said strictly.

"Aroo." Pupcake did as he was told.

Custard stood on his back and peered in the window. "Now keep me steady."

Sure enough Blueberry had been telling the truth. Her and Cheesecake were cleaning. The two loved to be tidy. Suddenly Blueberry set her broom against the wall and sat down on the couch. "I can't believe I said those things to Strawberry. I I mean that's her dream." Blueberry looked as if she was about to cry.

Cheesecake ran up on to her shoulder."Squeak squeak."

"i don't know Cheesecake I just don't know." Blueberry said as a tear rolled down her face.

"Squeak!" Cheesecake complained.

Blueberry stood up quickly sending the mouse flying off her shoulder on to the couch. "I know!" Custard was shocked she had never seen Blueberry raise her voice before. "What is done is done." Blueberry said in a calmer tone.

Custard jumped down off Pupcakes back. "I've heard enough Pupcake. Let's go tell Strawberry."

The dog agreed and the two set off home. when they arrived they realized that Strawberry was not home yet even though it was dark.

"Roof?" pupcake asked Custard.

"I guess she must still be out looking for Lime Light." Custard replied.

"Aroo?" Pupcake asked confused on what to do.

"I don't know Pupcake." Custard said worryingly. "I mean we got to tell someone. Who would be up this late?"

"Aroooo." Pupcake replied.

"You're right Pupcake. Angel cake did say she had a big order from out of town." Custard exclaimed happily. "Maybe she's still up baking. Let's go."

So the two pets began their journey to Cake Walk in the near pitch blackness.


	2. Envy

_**To be honest I wasn't going to release any more chapters to this until i had this whole segment of the story but I've been having some trouble writing the ending as of now so here we are with the next part of the story. Enjoy. -TBN**_

* * *

The two pets arrived and at this stage it was almost pitch black but sure enough they could see a light shining through the window of Angel Cake's bakery. The two pets walked up to the door.

Custard gestured for Pupcake to step forward. "Do your thing my loud friend."

Pupcake stepped forward. "Arooooooo!"

A few moments passed then the opened the door. Angel Cake stood there in her apron and baking hat. "Pupcake? Custard? What are you two doing here?"

Pupcake began to explain the whole situation to Angel Cake. Angel Cake looked at him confused. Custard shook her head. "What pupcake was saying is we need your help with Blueberry."

Angel Cake looked very worried. "What? Did something happen? Is she okay?"

"No I don't mean she's hurt" Custard knew what Angel Cake was worried about. "Can we com inside to explain. It's cold out here"

Angel Cake stood aside. "Sure, come in."

The two pets and the young girl went inside. Custard then explained the whole situation while Pupcake took some treats while he taught Angel Cake. When Custard finished Angel Cake spoke."So why come to me? Why not Strawberry?"

"We went to tell her but she went out to look for Lime Light and never came back and i'm not even sure she'd believe us. You know her she forgets that good people can do mean things sometimes." Custard looked out the window.

"You make a good point," Angel Cake said after a moment of thinking. "Do me a favor and not tell her?"

Custard was surprised."Wait what? Why?"

"Look." Angel Cake looked Custard dead in the eyes. Custard could see how serious she was. "I'll talk to Blueberry before we tell Strawberry. I'm sure she has some form of logical explanation."

Although Custard didn't completely agree with Angel Cake she agreed to not tell Strawberry. "Fine." She turned to Pupcake. "Come on Pupcake we got to get home."

As the two pets walked down the dark path Angel Cake shouted after them, "See you two tomorrow."

Angel Cake looked at the cake which she had half made then decided to go visit Blueberry as soon as possible. She took off her apron and chefs hat and grabbed her regular hat then dashed out the door towards Blueberry's house. Soon the young girl was knocking on Blueberry's door.

After a few knocks Angel Cake heard a voice approaching the door. "Hold on. Hold on. I'm coming." The door opened and Blueberry was standing there in her pyjamas. "Angel Cake? What are you doing here?" She said rubbing her eyes.

Angel Cake barged by Blueberry in to her house. Blueberry turned to her and was about to speak but Angel Cake beat her to it. "What did you say to Strawberry?"

Blueberry was surprised. _"Had Strawberry told her."_ She walked over to the table and leaned against it. "What? I didn't say anything."

It was late. Angel Cake had little patients. "Look I know what you said to Strawberry. Why?"

Blueberry shrugged her shoulders. "Look what I said is none of your business."

Angel Cakes voice suddenly became very threatening. "It is when it hurts my friends feelings."

Blueberry had never heard Angel speak in this tone. It scared her. "L-look i never meant to hurt anyone's feelings now i'm going to ask you to leave."

"I'm not leaving until you tell me why you said what you said." Angel Cake got closer to Blueberry.

"Fine." Blueberry was slightly scared now. "I'm jealous of the offer she got. Okay. You got what you wanted."

Angel Cake turned to walk out when Blueberry grabbed here shoulder. "You can't tell Strawberry."

Angel Cake shoved Blueberry hard. Blueberry fell backwards and knocked a stack of pates off of the table which shattered on the toy. Angel Cake went to help her up then decided to leave. She needed to speak to Strawberry.

Blueberry stood up and looked at the bleed coming from her right palm. She then looked at the door where Angel Cake had been. she was gone. Blueberry got to her feet, holding her bleeding hand and went to wash it.

* * *

Strawberry had looked everywhere but no one had seen Lime Light. Not Lemon Meringue, Raspberry Torte, or anyone else Strawberry had asked. Then something clicked in Strawberry's brain. She began to travel through an area that the briar had long consumed. She soon arrived at a clearing with an old lime shaped house. Sure enough there was Lime Light sitting cross legged in front of the house. Strawberry walked up to her and sat beside her. "I should have figured I would find you here."

Lime Light seemed to snap out of some sort of trance. "Oh hi... yeah. Not going to lie I miss this place."

"You know, your always welcome back anytime." Strawberry said as she put her hand on Lime Lights shoulder.

A tear ran down Lime Lights face. "Thanks Strawberry. To be honest in Berrywood it's hard to figure out who your real friends are."

"How so?" Strawberry asked.

"Well." Lime Light said. "A lot of people only like you for your money or fame. I honestly don't think I have many real friends in Berrywood."

Strawberry stood up and helped Lime Light to her feet. "Come on lets go back to my place."

The two girls soon arrived back at Strawberry's. house. When the two girls entered they could see Strawberry's pets asleep. Lime Light yawned. "You take my bed Lime Light. I'll take the couch."

"I couldn't do that Strawberry." Lime Light insisted.

"No," Strawberry said. "You're my guest I couldn't do that."

"Why not just share the bed?" Lime Light suggested. "I mean we did it when we were younger."

"I don't see no reason why not." Strawberry shrugged her shoulders.

Lime Light took off her dress and threw it on the nearby dresser and revealing her lime green bra and matching underwear. "Wait you don't mind if I sleep without pyjamas do you?"

"No I was just about to ask the you the same question." Strawberry said as she pulled off her hoodie. "it's been unusually hot in Strawberryland recently."

"Global warming I guess." Lime Light said as she crawled in to the right side of the bed.

"Yeah I guess." Strawberry said, who was now in her pink t-shirt and pink underwear. She got in to the bed beside Lime Light. "Goodnight Lime Light."

"Goodnight Strawberry."

* * *

 _ **Feedback welcome.**_


	3. Decisions

**_To be honest, this is taking me really long to write each chapter so expect a large gap between this one and the next one. Especially since I don't even really know where I wanna take it. I have a few ideas. Feel free to comment your opinions on this chapter or suggestions for future chapters. -TBN_**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3**

Angel Cake walked quickly out of Blueberry's house. _"Did I really just do that?"_ All Angel Cake could think of as she ran home was Blueberry lying on the ground with blood gushing out of her hand. Angel Cake burst through the door of her house and flopped into the nearby armchair. Vanilla Icing, jumped down off the chair she had been sleeping on and ran over to Angel Cakes. "Baa?"

Angel Cake straightened up in the chair. "I pushed Blueberry Vanilla Icin'," Angel Cake said softly. "She was bleeding and I just walked away."

"Baaa?" Vanilla Icing asked concerned.

"No." Angel Cake said struggling to keep tears back. "It was just h-her hand I think."

"Baaaa." Vanilla Icing suggested.

"No." Angel Cake said sternly. "I gotta tell Strawberry but," Angel Cake stopped for a moment. "For now we gotta get some rest Vanilla Icin'."

Vanilla Icing watch as Angel Cake walked off to bed.

* * *

Strawberry could feel Lime Lights arm around her waist and the rest of her body pressed against her own. Strawberry felt relaxed and safe. As if nothing could hurt her. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Strawberry sighed. She didn't want to move but she had to. She removed Lime Light's arm from around her and slowly stood up out of the bed as not to wake Lime Light. After she got out of the bed she grabbed her hoodie and zipped it up. It covered most of her bar her legs. She walked over and opened the door. Strawberry stared at Blueberry standing on the other side "Hey Blueberry, what are you doing here this early?"

"It's like 1 o'clock Strawberry." Blueberry said.

"Wait, what?" Strawberry looked around at her clock. Ten past one. "Shoot I guess we over-" Strawberry stopped mid-sentence when she saw the bandage around Blueberry's palm. "What happen?"

"Oh." Blueberry laughed nervously. "I cut m-myself on a broken plate. Hey, I was wondering if Angel Cake was around this morning?"

Strawberry hesitated for a moment. Something about her answer didn't satisfy her but she decided to leave it for now. "Maybe I mean I'm only up."

"Yeah," Blueberry said while she looked at the ground. "I should probably tell you before she does."

"Tell me what?" Strawberry asked confused.

Blueberry took a breath. "i didn't mean the things I said yesterday. I was just jealous of you."

"Blueberry?" Strawberry couldn't believe it. That didn't seem like Blueberry at all.

"I was jealous Strawberry. I wished I had got the offer. I'm sorry I thought making you not accept it would make me feel better. I'm sorry." Blueberry said as she took a breath. She was still looking at the ground.

"Blueberry I-" Strawberry began

"Strawberry I need to talk-" Angel Cake stopped as she walked in the open door and seen Blueberry.

"I told her Angel Cake." Blueberry said as a tear dripped down her face.

Strawberry put her hand on Blueberries shoulder. Blueberry smacked it away and ran out the door.

"Blueberry!" Strawberry watched as her friend ran away in tears then she turned to Angel Cake.

Angel Cake shrugged her shoulders. "I was going to tell you but I guess I don't have to."

Strawberry was even more confused now.

"Well I knew what Blueberry had said to you so I went to vi-" Angel Cake began.

"Wait," Strawberry cut her off. "How did you know what Blueberry said to me?"

"I-I just did okay but I went to talk to her," Angel Cake replied changing the topic as quickly as possible. "And she admitted to saying those things because she was jealous."

"She just admitted that?" Strawberry asked suspiciously.

"Well," Angel Cake said quietly. "There was a heated discussion beforehand."

"A heated discussion?" Strawberry asked.

"An argument." Angel Cake said angrily. "We had an argument."

Strawberry sighed. "We should go talk to Blueberry."

Angel Cake want to disagree but decided against it. "Fine."

"I just have to do something real quick." Strawberry said as she grabbed a pen and a piece of paper.

"What are you doing?" Angel Cake asked as Strawberry scrawled something down on the paper.

"Telling Lime Light where I'm gone." Strawberry said as she moved her head in the direction of her bed.

Angel Cake looked over at the bed and sure enough, she could she Lime Light's head protruding from the covers. She hadn't even noticed her. "Oh, okay."

Strawberry finished writing the note, set it down on the table and turned to Angel Cake. "Come on let's go."

The two girls walked out of the house and towards the garden gate. As they reached the gate Strawberry stopped and looked at Angel Cake. "Did Blueberry have a bandage on her hand when you visited her last night?"

Angel Cake froze for a moment. "Uhh n-no."

Strawberry looked at Angel Cake suspiciously. "She said that she cut her hand on a broken plate sometime last night."

Angel Cake pretended to be surprised. "Oh, it must have happened after I left."

"Yeah okay." Strawberry still didn't deliver either Angel Cakes or Blueberry. "Anyway let's try to catch up with Blueberry."

The two girls ran the whole way to Blueberry's house hoping to meet her on the way back to her house but no. She was nowhere to be found. Strawberry and Angel Cake soon arrived at Blueberry's door. "She must be a faster runner then I thought." Strawberry said panting.

"You don't say." Angel Cake said also panting. "We should probably knock."

"Yeah." Strawberry agreed as she knocked on the door. "Blueberry? are you home?" There was no answer so Strawberry knocked again. Again no answer. Strawberry knocked two more times before trying the handle. The door was locked. "Blueberry open the door!" Strawberry shouted.

"Go away!" The two heard being shouted from directly behind the door.

"Come on Blueberry open the door." Strawberry pleaded. "We just want to talk."

There was silence for a moment. Then Strawberry could hear the sound of a lock clicking. Then the door opened and Blueberry was standing there. Her cheeks were wet and her eyes were red, she had clearly been crying. The two girls looked at each other for a moment then Blueberry spoke in a low tone. "I thought you said 'we'?"

"Yeah me and Ange-" Strawberry looked around and Angel Cake was nowhere to be seen. "Oh, Angel Cake." Strawberry shook her head then turned back to Blueberry. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Blueberry said quietly.

Strawberry walked inside and sat down at the table with Blueberry. Cheesecake was nowhere to be seen. The two girls looked at each other for a moment before Strawberry spoke. "Why did you leave earlier?"

Blueberry looked down at the table. "I-I mean I thought you'd be mad at me."

Strawberry reached across the table and took hold of Blueberries hands. Blueberry looked up at Strawberry. "Blueberry, i could never get mad at any of my friends for something so simple. Everyone gets jealous."

"I know," Blueberry said struggling to hold back tears. "But I mean I tried to sabotage your dream."

Strawberry laughed slightly. "Blueberry my dream is to do these things alongside my friends."

"I'm still sooo sorry Strawberry." A tear slid down Blueberry's cheek

Strawberry stood up and walked around the table to Blueberry. Blueberry stood up and the two girls hugged. "Come on I just had an idea."

Blueberry looked at Strawberry with a confused look but still followed her. The girls soon ended up back at Strawberry's house. Strawberry opened her door."I hope she's up."

The two girls entered the house and could see Lime Light sitting at the table drinking what looked to be coffee. "Oh, hey you two. I hope you don't mind Strawberry I but I made a pot of coffee."

Strawberry smiled at Lime Light and motioned for Blueberry to take a seat. Blueberry did as she was told and sat down. Strawberry walked over to the pot of coffee and began pouring out two more cups. "Speaking of making things up I've made up mind on your offer."

"Oh," Lime Light said as Strawberry placed the two cups down on the table. "So what did you decided?"

"I'm not going to do it." Strawberry said in a rather cheery voice.

"You really should-" Blueberry tried to tell Strawberry but she motioned for her to be quiet.

"Well that's is too bad." Lime Light said sadly. She had really wanted Strawberry to come with her. "To be honest I thought you would accept it."

"Don't worry," Strawberry reassured her. "I know some on even better for the job. Blueberry."

Blueberry had been taking a drink of her coffee and suddenly began coughing and spluttering. "Wait, me?"

"Yes, you. You'd be perfect and she practices a lot." Strawberry said to Lime Light.

"If Strawberry vouches for you i will too." Lime Light said reassuringly to Blueberry.

Blueberry was ecstatic but suddenly her smile disappeared off her face. "I mean I would love too but what about my uhh speech impediment"

Lime Light looked at Blueberry not really sure what she was on about. Strawberry turned to Blueberry."I'm sure it's fine, right Lime Light?"

"Yes completely," Lime Light said smiling "But if you don't mind me asking what your speech problem."

Blueberry was smiling again, not quite as large as before but large enough. "Well, any time I go to make a 'u' or double 'o' sound it comes out as a long 'ooooo'."

"That's completely fine Blueberry. It adds extra character to your character." Lime Light said sweetly. "There is one problem though."

"And what is that?" Blueberry asked.

"Well, we have to leave tomorrow morning so any packing and goodbyes should be done now." Lime Light said nervously. She hoped this wouldn't put Blueberry off the offer.

Blueberry smiled at Lime Light then stood up. "Well, I best start packing I'll see you too later."

Blueberry ran out the door and it was just Strawberry and Lime Light left in the room. "I'm glad I could get someone for this movie Strawberry but I really wanted you to come along with me." Lime Light said as she drank the last of her coffee.

Strawberry smiled. "I know but trust me you and Blueberry will get along just fine."

Lime Light smiled slightly and stood up to refill her coffee. "I really hope so."

It was only now that Strawberry realized that Lime Light wasn't wearing her green dress but in fact, she was wearing a red and white striped t-shirt and a pair of jeans belonging to Strawberry. "You look good in that."

It took Lime Light a second to realize what she was on about. "Oh yeah. Sorry, I just didn't want to wear the same clothes again and I forgot to bring any spare."

Strawberry giggled. "It's fine you can keep them they're slightly too small for me anyway. How do you forget to bring extra clothing?"

"Well usually my assistant would pack my stuff but I've been trying to be more independent and stuff." Lime Light admitted.

Strawberry Shortcake stood up and put her arm around Lime Light. "I'm proud of you. At least you learned something from our visit to Berrywood."

Lime Light laughed slightly. "Yeah feel free to visit Berrywood again by the way. Anytime."

"I will sometime don't worry," Strawberry said pulling out her phone. "I need to call someone, back in a minute."

"Okay." Lime Light said as she watched Strawberry walk out the front door.

Once Strawberry was outside she dialed Angel Cake. After a few rings, the call went to voicemail. "Angel Cake it's me pick up whenever you get this. We need to talk."

Strawberry sighed and went back inside

* * *

Angel Cake walked into her bakery. All the ingredients and baking equipment were still where she had left them the night before. She grabbed a whisk and began where she had left off cake had to be finished off by the end of the week, she could finish tonight if she worked late. After a while, Angel Cake looked out the window and it was pitch black but the cake was done.

Angel Cake sighed with relief. "Thank god."

She looked down at her phone. She open the phone and on the screen, it said '1 Missed Call'. She also saw that there was a voicemail and she opened it. "Angel Cake it's me pick up whenever you get this. We need to talk." Strawberry's voice said through the phone.

Angel Cake sighed and looked at the clock. Twelve Forty Five. _"Strawberry would hardly be up."_ Angel Cake thought to herself.

Angel Cake rang Strawberry and it answered after the third ring. "Hello." A tired sounding Strawberry said through the phone

"Hey, it's Angel Cake. I hope I didn't waken you." Angel Cake replied.

"No, I was up anyway. Why did you call exactly?"

"You're voicemail told me to."

"Oh yeah." Strawberry sounded much more awake now. "What's up with you and Blueberry?"

"I don't know what you mean?"

"Don't play dumb Angel Cake. Somethings going on and I want to know what." Strawberry said seriously.

"it's nothing really Strawberry we're just a little at odds because of the fight."

"It's more than that. Blueberry seemed frightened of you this morning. What really really happened?"

There was silence for a second then Angel Cake sighed. "We were arguing. I lost my temper and pushed her. She fell along with some plates and then I left. That's it."

There was another pause. "Well... that explains the bandage."

"I didn't mean to. I swear Strawberry." Angel Cake said softly.

"I know," Strawberry said. "You should apologize to her before she leaves."

"She leaving?" Angel Cake asked surprised.

"Oh yeah. I forgot people don't know. Yeah, she's going with Lime Light instead of me."

"That's good for her." Angel Cake thought for a moment. "I'll call her in the morning."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Good. Now," Strawberry yawned. "I'm going to go to bed before I fall asleep standing here. Goodnight Angel Cake."

"Goodnight."

The line went dead and Angel Cake put her phone into her pocket. She decides she should do the same and walked out of the bakery, towards her home.

* * *

Strawberry sat up in the bed and looked around. Lime Light was sitting at the table, in her freshly cleaned dress, drinking a cup of what Strawberry could only assume was coffee. "Why didn't you wake me?"

Lime Light stopped drinking the coffee and put it down on the table. "You looked peaceful. Anyway me and Blueberry aren't leaving for almost another hour."

"I still like to be up early." Strawberry said as she hopped out of bed and began putting on clean clothes.

"Noted. Also, you could try diversifying your wardrobe." Lime Light suggested as Strawberry threw on what seemed to be one of a hundred pink tops.

"My wardrobe has diversity," Strawberry argued. "I just like consistency in the way I dress."

"So does everyone else in Strawberryland it seems." Lime Light added.

"Yeah, you have a point actually-" Strawberry was said as a knock at her door cut her sentence short. "Must be Blueberry."

Strawberry walked over to the door and opened it. Sure enough, it was her. "He,llo you two."

"Blueberry, come in." Strawberry said as she stepped aside for Blueberry to enter.

"Travelling light." Lime Light said nodding at the single suitcase Blueberry had set down just inside the door.

Blueberry shrugged. "Well, I didn't think I would need much. I mean some clothes, a few books, and some other small things should be enough, right?"

"Yeah, that should be enough. There's plenty of stores in Berrywood if you need anything else." Lime Light reassured Blueberry.

"Want a cup of coffee Blueberry?" Strawberry offered as she poured out a cup for herself.

Blueberry thought for a moment. "Sure."

Strawberry poured out another cup and all three girls sat down at the table. "So Blueberry you ready to go to Berrywood?" Lime Light asked.

"Yeah, I just wish I had more time to say goodbye to everyone." Blueberry said sadly before taking a drink of her coffee.

"I'm sorry about that." Lime Light said.

Strawberry put down her fresh cup of coffee. "Hey it's not like you're going away forever and anyway," Strawberry held up her phone. "You can always call any of us, anytime."

"Yeah." Blueberry smiled.

"Speaking of calls, did Angel Cake call you this morning?" Strawberry asked curiously.

"I don't think so," Blueberry said as she pulled out her phone to check. "No."

"Oh." Strawberry said in a quiet voice.

"Lime Light shouldn't we be going soon?" Blueberry showed her the time on her phone.

"Oh shoot we really should." Lime Light exclaimed standing up from her chair.

The two girls stood up. Blueberry went to grab her bags while Lime Light spoke to Strawberry. "Strawberry are you sure you don't wanna take up the offer? I'm sure we can make room for both of you."

Strawberry smiled. "I'm sure Lime Light and thank you for the offer."

Lime Light smiled weakly at Strawberry. "Yeah, no problem."

Strawberry put her hand on Lime Light's shoulder, smiled and looked her dead in the eye. "And don't forget, come back anytime."

"I will Strawberry." Lime Light said as she pulled Strawberry into a tight hug.

The two girls took a step back. "Good Lime Light," Strawberry turned to her other friend. "Goodbye Blueberry."

The two girls walked to the door. "Goodbye Strawberry Shortcake." The two girls said in unison.


	4. Until Next Time

_**This is kinda short but basically, it was just to wrap up this whole segment of the story. Like instead of focus on this whole Blueberry/Angel Cake feud it'll be something different but I'll leave Blueberry adventures in Berrywood alone for now and focus on another adventure inStarwberryland. Maybe a romance, maybe another feud, maybe something else, who knows. -TBN**_

* * *

All of Blueberry's friends woke to the same message from her on their phone that morning. _"M2AF I'm sorry I didn't have time to say this to you all in person but I've been offered an opportunity in Berrywood which unfortunately Imeans I have to leave quickly so this is the best I could do but I just couldn't pass up to chance. I'll miss you all."_

* * *

Strawberry watched from the window as her two friends left. Once the two were out of sight Strawberry pulled out her phone and rung Angel Cake. "Come on Angel, pick up."

After the fourth or fifth ring, Strawberry heard a tired sounding voice from the other side of the phone. "Hello?"

"Angel Cake, I thought you were going apologize to Blueberry before she left." Strawberry said crossly.

"I was Strawberry, but I lost-" Angel Cake began her sentence.

"No buts Angel Cake, I want you to call her tonight and apologize, okay?" Strawberry spoke in a very demanding tone.

Strawberry heard Angel Cake sigh. "Okay Strawberry, I promise."

"Thank you, Angel Cake. Now I've got to go see you later." Strawberry went to hang up.

"Wait, Strawberry," Angel paused for a second. "Can we keep this whole incident between the three of us?"

"Of course Angel Cake."

"Thank you, Strawberry, see you later."

"See yah." Strawberry hung up and put her phone back in her pocket.

* * *

Angel Cake put the phone down on the side of the hand basin and looked at herself in the mirror. Her face was drenched in sweat and her hair was a mess. "Uhh, I still can't believe I did that Vanilla Icin'."

"Baaaa." Vanilla Icing said concerned.

"I don't need to Vanilla Icin'. Really I'm fine." Angel Cake said as she ran a brush through her hair. She looked into the eyes of her reflection. _"Right?"_

Angel Cake picked up her phone.

* * *

Blueberry watched as Strawberryland faded into the distance and the wind blew through her hair.

"Having second thoughts?"

Blueberry snapped back into reality and looked over at Lime Light. "What? No. I'm just... going to miss my friends."

"Don't worry you won't be gone forever." Lime Light looked down at Blueberry's bandaged hand. "What did you do to your hand?"

"I-I uhh cut it on a-" Suddenly Bluberry's phone beeped in her pocket She took it out and it was a text from Angel Cake.

"I'm really sorry about the other night. I just lost my temper."

"It's okay Angel. I'm sorry about what I said to Strawberry." Blueberry sent the text and turned back to Lime Light. "I'm sorry what were we on about?"

"Your hand." Lime Light nodded in its general direction."

"Oh yeah. I cut it on a broken plate." Blueberry replied after a little thought.

"That's must have been sore." Lime Light said as she brought her attention back to the road.

"Yeah."

Blueberry's phone beeped again. "How's your hand doing?"

"It's fine."

"That's good. Have fun in Berrywood."

Blueberry put down her phone and took one last glance at Strawberryland faded into the distance. _"Until next time..."_


	5. Road Trip

_**Sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out. To be honest the mext one will probably take just as long. Hipefully not though. I absolutely love where this next story is going. Its introducing a character fron the 1980 Strawberry Shortcake. I hope you enjoy. -TBN**_

Strawberry sat up in her bed. "Goodnight morning, Custard, Pupcake."

"Morning Strawberry." Custard said as she stretched.

Pupcake barked and jumped out of the bed.

Strawberry hopped out of the bed after them and went about her regular morning routine. Strawberry made a cup of coffee and sat down at the table. "I wonder how Blueberrys doing. I can't believe it been three weeks already."

Custard and Pupcake looked up from their breakfast. "I'm sure she's doing great Strawberry. Have you not been talking to her since?" Custard asked.

"Yeah." Strawberry said. "We call once a week."

"Then you know she's fine, Strawberry." Custard said. "Why are you worrying?"

"I just have a bad feeling, that's all."

Pupcake barked.

Custard nodded. "Yeah don't worry."

Strawberry took a drink of her coffee when suddenly there was a knock on the door. Pupcake began barking and ran excitedly ran over to the door.

Custard covered her ears. "Nooooo."

Strawberry laughed and walked over to door. "Pupcake, chill." She said as she opened the door to she her friends standing there. "Hey Orange."

"Hey Strawberry."

Strawberry stepped back from the door. "Come in Orange, What brings you here this early?"

Orange Blossom stepped inside and Strawberry shut the door. "Well, I have to visit Ginger, and Angel after you."

"Hey Orange." A voice said from behind Orange.

"Hey Apple." Orange said to Apple who was standing at the bottom of the staircase.

Strawberry looked at her curiously. "I thought you were going over to Apricot's this morning?"

"I was but I forgot my earphones so I came back." She said holding up her earphones.

Strawberry turned back to Orange. "So, what did you have to tell me?"

"Oh yeah. You know how I left last summer to visit my friend in Big Apple city?"

Strawberry looked at her curiously. "Yeah?"

"Well, she invited me over again and I was wondering if you'd like to come?"

Strawberry thought for a second. "I'd love to but I'd have to get someone to mind Apple. Maybe Rainbow-"

"Or," Apple interrupted. "Me and Apricot could come along."

Strawberry looked at Apple then at Orange. "I don't mind." Orange Blossom stated.

"Fine."

"Yes!" Apple jumped in excitement. "I've gotta go tell Apricot." She ran up the stairs.

The two remaining girls laughed. "So when are we going?" Strawberry asked.

"Well I don't really know. I figured I'd see if you guys would come before arranging it."

"Good idea."

"I'd love to stay longer but I still need to ask the others. We can talk more about later." Orange said as she left house. "Bye."

"Bye Orange." Strawberry replied as she shut the door behind her.

"I can't wait to see Big Apple city Strawberry." Custard jumped up on the sofa. Pupcake barked excitedly and hopped up beside her.

"Oh no. You two are not coming. I'll have enough to worry about with Apple."

"But Strawberry-" Custard whined.

"No buts, Custards."

Pupcake whined.

"Don't give me the puppy eyes. I have to go pack now."

Pupcake lay his head down on the couch as Strawberry went to upstairs. Custard put her paw on him. "It's was worth try."

The next day the four girls discussed the trip. In fact it all they discussed all week. They decided that they would leave around midday on Friday. They would stay for the weekend, then head home Sunday evening. Friday came and a excited aura emanates from all the girls.

Apple ran out the door and basically threw her suitcase in the boot of the car. "Come on Strawberry. We've still gotta pick up Apricot."

Strawberry smiled. It was rare to see Apple this excited about anything. "I'm coming. Hold your horses." Strawberry put her suitcase in the boot the got in the car.

"Apricot's waiting for us. Let's go."

Apricot said as buckled herself in.

Strawberry picked up Apricot along the way and then they were off to Big Apple City.

"I can't believe I'm actually going to Big Apple City." Apricot was basically jumping in her seat. "It's always been a dream of mine."

Apple laughed. "You don't dream far enough."

"Oh is that so." Apricot looked over at Apple. "What's your dream destination?"

"Pearis." Apple looked up at the sky.

Strawberry smiled to herself. She has never seen Apple as happy as she is with Apricot. It's like they were made for each other.

Suddenly the car spluttered to a stop. "Damn. Out of gas."

"Seriously?" Apple asked.

"What are we gonna do?" Apricot asked.

"Well, Banana Boro is just down the road. There's a gas station there." Strawberry said. "I'll walk on down and get some gas."

"Me and Apricot will stay here." Apple said.

"Okay. I'll see you two in a couple minutes."

Strawberry found herself walking down the road, then a few minutes later entering the diner in Banana Boro. Strawberry walked to the counter but turned when she heard a voice.

"Strawberry Shortcake?" The voice said.

Strawberry looked at the booth. "Tangerina? What are you doing here?"

Tangerina looked up and smiled. "Strawberry Shortcake, nice to see you. I was visiting Banana Candy."

Just as Tangerina said that Banana walked out from the kitchen. "Strawberry?" Banana placed the platter she had down on the counter and ran over and hugged Strawberry. "What are you doing here?"

Strawberry laughed. "I was just asking Tangerina the same."

"Oh yeah." Banana exclaimed loudly and ran back and grabbed her tray and placed it on Tangerina's table. "One exotic fruit smoothie, just how you like it."

"Thank you, Banana Candy "

Banana turned to Strawberry while Tangerina took a sip of her smoothie. "Did you say you were coming to visit today? Did I forget again? Sorry if I did." She grabbed a nearby broom and began sweeping the floor.

Strawberry say down across from Tangerina. "No, no Banana. My car ran out of gas and I walked here to get some."

"Oh yeah right. I'll get you some in just a second, let me just finished this up." Banana said as she walked don't the other side of the diner and began sweeping.

Strawberry looked at Tangerina, who was still enjoying her smoothie. "Does that not annoying you?"

Tangerina looked at Strawberry curiously. "Find what annoying?"

Strawberry pointed to Banana. "Her working while you try to talk her."

Tangerina shrugged her shoulders. "I guess at first but once you get used to walking around after her and shouting across rooms she great to talk to."

"I know I didn't mean anything by it."

Tangerina smiled and took another sip of her smoothie. "I know Strawberry."

Banana leaned the brush up against the counter and walked over to the two girls. "Come on Strawberry, I'll get you your gas. I'll be back in a second Tangerina."

Tangerina nodded as Strawberry stood up and the two girls walked out the door. The two arrived at the gas station. Banana went into the store and came out a moment later with a jerry can. She filled it up and handed it to Strawberry. Strawberry took out a twenty dollar bill and attempted to hand it to Banana.

Banana pushed her hand away. "It's fine."

Strawberry forced the twenty into Banana's pocket. "No it's not." Strawberry began walking away. "Bye Banana."

"See you, Strawberry."

Strawberry could see Tangerina waving to her from the window and waved back.

Strawberry returned to car to find Apple laying on the hood of the car while Apricot sat cross legged on the ground in front of the car. "Hey you two, I'm back."

Apple sat up. "Took you long enough."

"Ha ha." Strawberry laughed sarcastically. "Hurry up and get in the car."

Strawberry filled up the tank while the two girls got into the back. Strawberry got back into the car. "Off to Big Apple City."

A few hours later Strawberry pulled up outside of a hotel. The three girls joined the rest of the group of friends standing outside of it.

"So this is where we are staying?" Strawberry asked.

"Yup." Orange Blossom replied. "I stayed here last time I visited Tea. It's quite nice. I booked a family room for the four of us." She pointed to Apple and Apricot. "And a double room for those two."

Strawberry looked at pair. "Can I trust you two to actually sleep?"

Apple and Apricot looked at each other for a moment. "Probably." Apple replied slyly.

"Good enough for me." Ginger Snap tugged Strawberry. "Let's go inside."

"Fine." Strawberry sighed. "Let's go."

The girls checked in to the hotel and then went up to their rooms.

"You two go straight to bed. It's late." Strawberry said to the two younger girls.

"Yep." The two rushed into their room.

The four girls giggled then entered their room directly opposite. The room was nothing special just two double beds, a couple dressers, and a door to the bathroom.

"So, who's sharing with who?" Ginger Snap asked as she sat on the edge of the nearest double bed.

"I'll share with Ginger." Orange Blossom suggested. "If you two are okay with sharing?"

"That's fine." Strawberry replied.

"Y-yeah sure." Angel agreed.

The four girls got changed into their respective food based pyjamas and lay into bed.

"Goodnight girls." Strawberry said.

"Night." Three voices said in unison.

As the girls lay down in bed. The two younger ones sat up in their separate single beds looking at the small TV in the room.

"What do you wanna watch?" Apple asked.

Apricot shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. What's on?"

Apple began flicking through channels. After five minutes Apple settled on one. "How about this Apricot?"

She looked over at Apricot, who was sound asleep. Apple laughed and turned off the TV. "Goodnight, Apricot."

Apple lay down in her bed and drifted away.


End file.
